Evan's Apology
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: After Parker and val wins to go to the Mars Biodome Evan still feels bad trying to sabotage his best friend Parker from winning, so he makes it up to him sexualy. how will Evan make it up to Parker? and what will happened? only one way to fine out.


**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Liv and Maddie in anyway. This story was requested by 'sFanFic**

Parker and Val won the Mars Biodome and they went out for victory lunch and they invited Evan for pizza. They all went for pizza and they had a great time after lunch the boys dropped off Val at her house. Then they went to parker's aunt's house and they were home alone the boys went to go sit on the couch.

"Parker i'm so sorry for trying to sabotage from winning the Mars Biodome I will make it up to you"

"It's ok Evan you don't have to make it up to me."

"No parker I meat it." Evan rubbs parker's inner thigh close to his dick.

As Parker is looking at Even rubbing his leg he is questioning himself "Why is Even rubbing my thigh?" but then ends up liking the attention. Then Parker grabs Evan's hand and they go upstairs.

They went to parker's room and parker locks the door after that the boys start to make out Their hands were all over each other. The kiss broke and Evan was was on the ground and on his knees and quickly undid parker's pants and just pulled them down along with his boxers reveling his nine inch dick Evan slowly jacked him off before he side the dick in his mouth and began to suck on it. Parker took off his shirt and just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of evan's head and soon he started to face fuck him. "Oh fuck..Even" after evan hears parker say his name made him suck faster and evan for one took it like a pro. It only took a few more bobs for Parker to be on edge and he shoots his load into Evan's mouth, which the young boy swallowed every drop pulled his dick out.

"Oh evan that was amazing. do you want me to return the favor?"

Evan smiled and nodded and Parker was on the ground and on his knees and start to undid Evan's pants and pulled them down along with is boxers reveing his six inch dick slowly jacked him off and side the dick in his mouth Even just moaned and took off his shirt. After hearing evan moaning Parker begin to suck faster and evan face fuck parker Evan was on the edge and shoots in load into parker's mouth. Parker swallowed every drop. The boys were making out again and parker started to suck on Evan's neck and left two hickys. Parker was not done leaving marks on Even's body. He also gave him four more heckys. One on each of his nipples and one on each side of his belly. Parker rolled Even over and start to rim Even's ass. Once even felt Parker's rim work he started to moan then parker start to sucked one of his fingers and he moved his hand back down to Even's ass and slowly eases the spit covered finger into even's hole.

Parker began to move in and out of him and even started to moan Knowing that one finger wouldn't be enough, he began to add a second finger even moan again parker took out his finger and flipping him over again parker grabbed onto his legs and raised them until onto his shoulders parker reached down and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before lining it up with the entrance to Even's hole. Even just moaned as every inch went inside his all nine inches was in even's ass parker started to fuck away even just held onto his sheets as his ass was getting pounded. Even for one can't last much longer and after a few more thrusts he came onto himself without even touching his dick This turned Parker on and really started to pound away. It did not take parker much longer to be on edge and coming into Even's ass. Then Parker pulled his dick out of even's ass and quickly fell onto the bed with Even.

"I love you Parker Rooney"

"I love you too Evan Poulos"

The boys make out one last time and went to sleep.

 **The End.**

 **What do you think of this story? Please let me know. If you have a story request please let me know and i'll do it. Just gave me a story,paring and a plot/idea. Ok? bye**


End file.
